


Captured ~ One-Shot

by dulcineaa



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batman - Freeform, Dramatic Joker, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Innocent Reader, Joker - Freeform, Joker/Reader - Freeform, Kidnapping, One Shot, Short, Short & Sweet, The Joker - Freeform, dcu - Freeform, shy reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulcineaa/pseuds/dulcineaa
Summary: The reader has been caught up in a hostage situation. However, The Joker is there to save her from a sticky fate when he takes an interest in the girl, amused by her naivety and innocence.~ Y/N x The Joker ~
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	Captured ~ One-Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this one-shot! It is my first attempt at Joker fan-fiction so I apologise if it is not entirely wonderful.  
> Love Rari x

**~ Captured ~**

_ The Readers P.O.V  _

My heart pounded heavily, achingly hammering against my chest. My wrists throbbing with pain as the harsh rope scratched and burned against my fragile skin. The stench of blood thick in the air, bitter and sickening as it wafted around the space nearly making me gag in disgust. A swell of anxiety cursed through my veins as I heard clunky footsteps approach me, coming closer with every second. It made it all the more terrifying having no vision due to the blindfold that had been wrapped around my head, disorienting me without a clue of where I could be or who had taken me. Whispers and mutters filled the room. But I could hardly make out what the muffled voices where saying, curious to know if they were discussing my fate. All I had left was the anxious drum of my racing heart and a mind rapidly spiralling with thoughts of terror, wondering if today would be my last day on this earth. I could struggle from the seat that they had tied me too but any efforts of escape were no use; _I am doomed._

Noticing the approaching footsteps had stopped beside me, my body instantly tensed and I held my breath in my throat, scared to move a muscle. All of a sudden, the blindfold was ripped from my eyes, I squinted attempting to shield myself from the bright lights that I was meet with, blinking rapidly to try and adjust to the new brightness. Tears already starting to gather in my eyes, I soon found myself frantically looking around at the scenery. Dusty concrete floors, walls littered with graffiti and suspicious looking stains… I didn’t recognise the place; all I knew was that this couldn’t be good.  I didn’t understand why I was here in the first place; it made absolutely no sense to me. I had always been a good citizen, never participated in anything illegal and never done anything to hurt anyone else, in fact I always tried my best to help other people. I rapidly started questioning if I had ever done anything to make someone angry, but nothing came to mind. I looked fearfully up at the man beside me, afraid to look into his wicked cold eyes. I couldn’t recognise him at all. I needed answers, so bravely I cleared my dry throat squeaking out my questions...

“Why are you doing this? Who are you?” I growled, attempting to sound tough though my throat was horse and dry having been chloroformed, tied up and bound for who knows how long. 

“Shut it. I’ll be the one asking questions, girl.” The man responded in anger, he then turned to his partner who had been standing in the corner of the room hunched over a table with an assortment of the most horrendous looking tools, no doubt used too torture their poor victims. The sight had me shaking, I balled my hands into fists in attempts to stop the tremble. The strange man began a circle around me, eyes flickering up and down my small frame with a growing smirk painting his lips. I offered him my best cold glare, which unfortunately didn’t seem too inspire any fear within him. 

“She’s sure a pretty young thing. Don’t ya think?” He laughed, talking to his partner, speaking as though I were not in the room which only added to my disdain. 

“Just let me go and I won’t call the police. Don’t let me go... and I’ll kick your face in!” I threaten with the toughest voice I could muster. The two men looked to each other and broke out in a fit of laugher, holding their bellies as if I had told them the funniest joke. I simply huff, glaring angrily at their response as they continued to laugh. 

“Ha. Sweet ‘art, that was a good one. Man, it sure is a shame we gotta kill ya. I think we would’ve had a lot of fun with you.”

His expression turns cold as he stares me dead in the eye, his hand brushing over my cheek as he speaks causing me to flinch back in disgust. Though his words did send a cold dose of terror to run through me, my tough act wouldn’t last much longer as tears started to well up rapidly in my eyes threatening to poor down my cheeks any minute.

“Batman will come save me! You’ll pay for this!” I yell, voice trembling more and more with every word. 

But suddenly, the atmosphere in the room seems to shift. Even the two men who were holding me hostage had gone stiff, a distant tint of fear glistening within their eyes, but then I heard it. A low, rumbling laughter. A sound laced with manic insanity. The laughter came closer, followed by the echo of slow footsteps approaching. I shifted uncomfortable in my seat, for this laugh was toxic... I noticed the man closest to me gulp and I frowned, clearly whoever that laughter belonged to had caused both men to freeze up in fear.

“Batman, hm? Ha, ha, ha!” The voice cackled from behind me, apparently extremely amused by my comments. 

“B-Boss? What are you doing here?” The man beside me asked, his voice now lacking confidence. 

“ _What am I doing here?_ I think I should be asking, what are you doing here, hm?" He voice was strangely dramatic in tone, as though he were putting on theatrics.

“Well, we-we… captured the girl. The one who saw us k-killing that man, so we were just about to kill her so she can’t go snitch on us!” The man explained, 

“That girl is already dead, idiots! You’ve captured the wrong girl...” The voice was now scarily close to my ear, I found myself breathing heaver as my downcast eyes captured his boots as he walked around to face me. Ever so slowly with my heart in my throat, I trailed my eyes upwards only to gasp softly as I realised who this man is. Dressed in an expensive purple suit, deathly white skin and that strikingly green hair, _The Joker_ stood before me and if I wasn’t already terrified before, I sure was now. Everyone in Gotham knew of The Joker for he had been terrorising us for years now. Nobody had ever been able to stop him, although Batman had landed him in Arkham Asylum a couple times, he always managed to find a way to escape and go back to tormenting the streets of Gotham. 

“This poor innocent girl...What have they done to you sweetheart?” He pouted dramatically, feigning kindness as he questioned me directly now. I tried to speak but I could barely breath, let alone open my mouth. My watering eyes desperately flickered around the room in a panic, trying to avoid the intense stare the psychopath was giving me. An uncontrollable tear dripped down my cheek. The Joker abruptly turned to the two men who had been trying to back away from the scene, he nonchalantly whipped out a gun from his coat leading me to let out another timid gasp. 

“Get. Out. Of. My. Sight… before I blow your pathetic brains out!” He laughed chaotically watching the two grown men sprint away from his presence, I almost didn’t want to see them go as now I was left alone in an unknown place, tied down to a chair with Gotham’s most notorious serial killer stood right in front of me. 

“Now then.” He turned back around to face me, a smile gracing his ruby red lips. “What’s your name, precious?” He questioned, making me awfully confused at his seemingly kind tone, although I figured it was a part of one of his tricks. 

I told a deep breath, my voice coming out shaky. “My name is Y/N...” 

“I’m _awfully_ sorry about the confusion, dear Y/N. My men can be such fools, I don’t know why I keep them around sometimes!” He speaks so casually, ever the amused tone in his deep voice. “Let’s get you untied, shall we? Or, would you rather wait around for Batman to come do it?” He smirks, raising an eyebrow. 

“I-I...” I momentarily gather the courage to look into his eyes, a bright crystal blue they were, almost hypnotising. “Would you please untie me?” I quickly asked, still afraid to speak. 

“Of course!” He grins, pulling out a knife from another pocket instantly going to cut away the ropes that bound me to the chair. I wince, rolling my wrists around as they finally come free although I instantly tense up again when The Joker brushes his index finger around my bruised wrist, shaking his head as he stares down at the injury. “You poor thing...” he tuts. 

I remain seated in the chair, unsure if I should get up and sprint from my life but knowing that would probably put me in danger, I stay put. “A-Are you going to kill me, Mr. Joker?” I question softly, deciding to get to the point. 

He abruptly looks up at me, those bright blue eyes filled with amusement and a smile curling his lips. “Ooh I wasn’t planning on killing you doll, unless there is a reason I should? Have you done something naughty?” He smirks, 

I sharply inhale, trying to ignore the tingles that fluttered through my stomach at his words, his voice was so smooth, so suave I couldn’t help the blush that formed on my cheeks, charming them a warm rosy colour. “N-no. I’m a good citizen, I promise. I haven’t done anything wrong… I don’t think, no, I know I haven’t! I-I…” 

He cuts off my rambles with a finger to my lips. “So, you are a good girl, hm?” His finger trailing down my lips as he leans over me with his other hand resting on the arm of the chair. 

I gulp, my eyelashes fluttering as I look up too him with wide anxious eyes. “Yes sir.” I whisper. His fingers slowly trail over my ear, pushing a lose strand of hair back as he looks at me with a wicked smirk, no doubt noticing the way I trembled in his close proximity. 

“You must have been so scared...” He murmurs, I noted that he sounded rather insincere. “Those wrists look so painful.” 

I look down to my wrists, blistered and bruised. My eyes well up with tears at the sight, the throbbing pain once returning as I focused on them. 

“Hey, hey, hey... no need for tears!” The Joker spoke smoothly noticing my tears and pouted lips. “Come with me, sweet doll. I’ll take care of you, okay?” He smirks, a flash of wickedness in his eyes. His grin laced with ill-intent. 

“How do I know you won’t hurt me?” I wonder softly, probably sounding completely naive. 

He holds up his pinky, “Pinky promise I won’t?” He offers, once again with that amused slightly patronising tone. 

Though many voices in my head shouted at me to decline this offer, something compelled me to wrap my own pinky around his, signifying the promise. It’s not as though refusing The Joker was an option unless I wanted to end up another corpse. Even though the man terrified me, there was something about him that also enthralled me so. With one last flash of a Cheshire smirk, he held out a gloved hand for me to take, “Come then, my sweet doll. _You’ll be well taken care of._ ” 


End file.
